Meant to Be
by bangelluvforever
Summary: The stress gets to V as does the whole thing with her thinking she’s not good for Z. So V when it gets to hard, she tells A she can’t hang out, she breaks up with Z. Trailer inside. sounds better than it seams. Zanessa, Lashley, Cornique *ON HIATUS*
1. BEFORE YOU READ

**Author's Notes….**

**Dear Reader,**

**Hey! How are you? I'm good, I guess. Well, I'm going into the 9****th**** grade in August as a freshman. Yah me clapping my hands in front of me like London Tipton on the Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Well, I really, really wanted to write a Zanessa story so this is going to be my first one. I hope you all enjoy it and love it! Please R&R it! Thanks! So here are some quick notes before I continue. Middle and Corbin's last name is real. I looked on all of their OFFICIAL webpages.  
**

**Full Names**

**Zachary David Alexander Efron**

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**

**Ashley Michelle Tisdale**

**Lucas Stephen Grabeel**

**Corbin Bleu Reivers**

**Monique Adrienne Coleman**

**Zac's nicknames from people….**

**From…**

**Vanessa…**baby, Zaccy, hot stuff, my man

**Ashley**…Hollywood, little brother, Vanessa's man

**Lucas**….Z

**Corbin**…Z-man

**Monique**…Z-E

**Vanessa's Nicknames from people…**

**From….**

**Zac….**babe, Nessa Anne, Baby V, V **(him and Jessica and Nick share the V nickname) **

**Ashley…**little sis, superstar, Zac's women, Nesquick

**Lucas….**Vannie

**Corbin…**Mrs. Efron, Van Anne

**Monique…**Van

**Ashley's Nicknames from people….**

**From….**

**Zac**….Ashley T

**Vanessa**….Tizzy

**Lucas**….sweetie

**Corbin**…. A-Tizz

**Monique**….Ashy

**Lucas's Nicknames from people….**

**From…**

**Zac….**L-man

**Vanessa**….Luke

**Ashley**…baby, Lukey

**Corbin**…L dude

**Monique**…Lukes

**Corbin's ****Nicknames from people…**

**From….**

**Zac**….C-man

**Vanessa**….Corbs, big brother,

**Ashley**….Corb

**Lucas**….CB

**Monique**…Corby

**Monique's Nicknames from people…..**

**From….**

**Zac**…big sister

**Vanessa**…MoMo

**Ashley**….Mo

**Lucas**….Mon

**Corbin**…Mo baby

**Ages (for in this story)….**

**Zac**….20

**Van**…19

**Ash**…22

**Luc**…23

**Cor**…26

**Mon**…27

**Quick Note- I changed Corbin's age from 19 to 26 so I could have him and Monique together in this story…**

**Couples….**

Zanessa** (seriously if you don't know who makes up this couple's nickname get the hell out of here. Your a disgrace for Zanessa fans, HSM fans, Zac Efron fans and Vanessa Hudgens fans and to the actors themselves. Because their PERFECT for each other. SOUL MATES FOR LIFE! OTHERS WHO THINK DIFFERENT FUCK OFF!)**

LucAsh Lucas and Ashley

Cornique Corbin and Monique

**Time….**

Set in the future after HSM3 premiered in theaters

They are in Orlando, Florida for vacation.

**Other Notes….**

Everything about clothes, hairstyles, jewelry, hotel rooms, hotel stuff, cars , etc. **ARE REAL **unless I otherwise.

**Well, thanks and enjoy my story and the sequel to Vanessa's Prom, The Start of Something New.**

**Much love,**

**Jessica (xoxo)**


	2. Trailer

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the people because they are their own person and they have their own wills! I only own the plot, trailer, bad spelling and grammar!**_

* * *

**KEY TO TRAILER:**

-Regular writing…narrator speaking

**-(Parentheses and bold writing…clips)**

_**-Bold italics… news/talk show host talking**_

**-****Bold CAPS….someone talking**

_-__Italics…song lyrics_

* * *

What do you do when the stress gets to much?

**(Shows V throwing things all over her room and breaking her mirror)**

"**I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE"**

……

You do the only things possible…

**(Shows V & Z talking in a park before she runs away)**

"**VANESSA! WAIT!"**

**(Shows V sitting on her bed crying)**

**(Shows V's iPhone ring with a picture of Ashley on it & she hits ignore)**

"**I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN'T"**

……..

You flee…

**(Shows V at LAX with a suitcase behind her)**

"**ONE TICKET TO HAWAII PLEASE"**

**(Shows V arriving in Hawaii)**

"**WELCOME TO HAWAII MS. HUDGENS"**

……

Now, three MONTHS later, everyone sees her again…Except on E! NEWS…

"**After disappearing without a trace for three months, here's Vanessa Hudgens' new single and video **_**I Miss You**_**"**

"**LOOK! ITS VANESSA!"**

_It's been too long and_

_I'm lost without you_

_What am I gonna do_

_Said I been needin' you, wantin' you_

_(Said I need you)_

_Wonderin' if you're the same and_

_Who's been with you_

_Is your heart still mine?_

_I wanna cry sometimes_

_I miss you_

"**Now! That's defiantly going to be a number one single! That again, was the beautiful Vanessa Hudgens with her NEW SINGAL AND VIDEO, I Miss You? I wonder whose it about! And remember that tomorrow, the new issue of Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition comes out and apparently MS. HUDGENS did a spread for them?!"**

**(Shows the group with shocked faces and shows Corbin disappearing cell phone in hand)**

"**WHAT?!"**

**"WHERE IS SHE?!"**

…….

Little did they know that THAT question would be answered by Tyra Banks…

**(Shows Ashley and Monique watching The Tyra Banks Show with nothing to do)**

"**And now we have a special guest all the way from Honolulu, Hawaii! **

**Hey girl! How's the weather?!"**

"**GUYS COME QUICK!"**

**(Shows the everyone coming running as Ashley and Monique point to the TV)**

…….

And all that was left to do was….

**(Shows everyone packing their bags and getting into cars)**

**(Shows everyone getting on a plane at LAX)**

……..

to go get Vanessa back…

**(Shows them knocking on someone's door)**

"**VANESSA!"**

**(Shows Vanessa fainting and Corbin catching her)**

"**IS SHE OKAY?!"**

**(Shows the gang turn their heads to a blond girl who came running from downstairs)**

……

But the question is…

**(Shows the gang talking to Vanessa)**

……..

Will she?

**(Shows Vanessa running from them, leaving them shocked)**

……

What happens when secrets are revealed?

"**WE SHOULD HAVE TOLD ZAC FROM THE BEGINNING!"**

**(Shows people yelling at someone)**

"**YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US! ALL OF YOU!"**

……….

Will anything ever be the same again for our beloved couple…

**(Shows Vanessa in on the beach crying)**

**(Shows Zac in his room crying)**

…….

And our beloved friends?

**(Shows a depressed and angry group of friends)**

……

Friends

"**THANKS, YOU'RE A GREAT FRIEND"**

"**ANYTHING FOR YOU!"**

……

Lovers

"**WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU?! IT WASN'T OVER FOR ME!"**

"**IT WASN'T OVER! IT STILL ISN'T OVER!"**

**(Shows Vanessa pushed up against a wall by Zac, kissing intensely)**

**(Shows different moments of 'Zanessa' kissing, cuddling, singing, and acting)**

……

Bangelluvforever presents a story about the passion its takes

…

"**I NEVER KNEW ANYONE LIKE YOU"**

…

To keep your dreams alive

…..

"**I LOVED YOU SINCE I FIRST LAID EYES ON YOU! AND THAT SHIT WON'T GO AWAY!"**

…

This March

…

**(Shows someone smiling)**

……

"**BULLSHIT."**

"**EXCUSE ME?"**

"**YOU HEARD ME. BULLSHIT."**

"**YOU CALLING MY BLUFF?"**

"**YOU BET I AM."**

……

All's fair in a love meant to be since the dawn of time

**(Shows two people kissing)**

….

Comes

….

A story of true love and that running is not always the answer

…..

Meant to Be

…..

Starring

…..

Vanessa Anne Hudgens

**(Shows Vanessa smiling and singing)**

"**Hey, I missed you, girl!"**

Zac Efron

**(Shows Zac smiling and laughing)**

"**Dude, your so slow!"**

……

Ashley Tisdale

**(Shows Ashley giggling)**

"**That is so funny!"**

…

Monique Coleman

**(Shows Monique rubbing someone's back)**

"**IT'LL BE OKAY."**

…

Corbin Bleu

**(Shows him talking on his cell, quietly)**

"**NICE VIDEO"**

…

Lucas Grabeel

**(Shows Lucas comforting Ashley)**

"**IT'LL BE OKAY, ASHLEY"**

……

Gina, Greg, and Stella Hudgens

**(Shows them all sitting, crying)**

"**MY BABY!"**

……

Starla, David, and Dylan Efron

**(Shows them hugging a crying Zac)**

"**SHH"**


	3. I Can't Take it Anymore! I'm Sorry!

**Chapter started: February 27, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: February 27, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **However short Zanessa's Oscar performance was it was still filled with love and sexiness! I squealed as they performed as they walked the red carpet! So I basically squealed all night! What can I say, I'm a true blue Zanessa/Troyella/HSM fan!

* * *

**=Meant to Be=**

**-Chapter 1: I Can't Take it Anymore! I'm Sorry!-**

Now Vanessa Anne Hudgens was a beautiful twenty year old Filipina with a tanned and toned body, short (but not to short), big loving chocolate brown eyes, a boyfriend to die for, and fame, but she knew the only reason why she had fame was because of that hit of the century, High School Musical or HSM, followed by the other things revolving around HSM.

You see Vanessa always felt special, but right now she didn't feel like it because she knew that her career as a Hollywood Triple Threat--actress, singer, dance-- could possibly come to an end and fast! And she really didn't want that because singing, acting and dancing was her LIFE and she loved it with all her heart. But right now she didn't feel so special. Why you ask? Well you'll find out later in the story, that's a promise.

---

As Vanessa arrived back at her home where she still lived with her parents (Gina and Greg) and her little sister (Stella), she walked up to her room and smiled seeing that her mom had just cleaned up the mirror she broke and her room that she trashed because she had let the stress of what was Hollywood get to her that very morning.

Vanessa walked over to her bed and read the note on her bed:

_**Bata--**_

_**We love you and don't let anyone tell you different. You beautiful, smart, kind, considerate, funny, and an all American/Filipina girl. We went to pick up Stella at your grandma's, we'll be back in a week. We love you.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mom **_

_**Xoxo**_

Vanessa let a tear slide down her cheek before she took a deep needed breath and texted someone for the last time before she left her house and went to the park.

As she reached her favorite park, she sat down in a secluded area and waited for the person she texted to arrive.

"Hey baby," Came a voice Vanessa knew well. She looked up and softly smiled at her boyfriend of three wonderful loving years, twenty one year old, brilliant electric blue eyed, tanned and toned body, Male Hollywood Triple Threat, Zachary David Alexander Efron or Zac Efron.

"Hey," Vanessa replied softly as he sat down beside her and wrap his arm around her shoulder with a smile.

"So not that I didn't want to see your or anything, but why did you text and want us to meet here?" Zac asked her with a soft smile.

Vanessa met his eyes and locked her eyes with his for what would be the very last time before she stood up and wrapped her arms around her petite (yet healthy) waist and turned so her back was to him.

"Vanessa? Baby, what's the matter you're scaring me?" Zac told her, seeing as she NEVER acted like this and especially not with him.

"Zac…I…I…th…think…we," Vanessa started to say with a trembling voice.

"Think we should what? Vanessa. Vanessa, baby, Nessa Anne you're scaring me! You think we should what?" Zac asked her now standing.

Vanessa took a deep breath before she spoke, her back still to him, "I think we should br…break up."

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Zac asked shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry, but I think we should. I'm so sorry Zac," Vanessa told him before she ran off.

"VANESSA WAIT!" Zac yelled running after her, but found that she was no where to be seen which left him with some very confusing and sad thoughts…

_What did I do wrong?_

_What was the matter with her?_

_Why did she do it?_

_I thought she loved me._

_Why didn't she explain?_

_Why doesn't she love me?_

_What did I do to lose her love?_

_She's my WORLD and more._

_Oh God! Vanessa! Baby please come back!_

* * *

**(Two days later)**

It was two days later after Vanessa ended her relationship with Zac, ending the world's best couple who the world knew together as ZANESSA so, right now she was sitting, curled up on her bed bawling her eyes out like she did as soon as she got home two days ago, the world still not knowing about the end of Zanessa.

She flinched when she heard Miley Cyrus'/Hannah Montana's song True Friend ringtone go off on her iPhone and automatically she knew who it was. It was her best friend/adoptive big sister, blonde wavy haired, chocolate brown eyed, tanned and toned bodied, Ashley Michelle Tisdale, her co-star in High School Musical.

She grabbed her cell phone and looked at the picture of her and Ashley on it that they took on the last day of filming HSM3: Senior Year, the very last movie.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Vanessa murmured to no one as she hit ignore on her cell phone like she had been doing everytime some had called and she didn't want to talk to them, and she did it especially to Zac, Ashley and her other fellow adoptive big brothers and sisters from HSM, Lucas Stephen Grabeel (Ashley's boyfriend), Corbin Bleu Reivers (Monique's boyfriend), and Monique Adrienne Coleman (Corbin's girlfriend).

* * *

Vanessa sighed as she walked into Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) without being noticed by people or followed by the paparazzi or paps who made her life a living hell.

"Hello. Welcome to LAX, how can I help you?" The receiptionst asked, not noticing or looking closely to know it was Vanessa.

"One ticked to Hawaii please," Vanessa said in her best guy voice as she stayed hidden under a beanie and in her baggy cloths.

After paying for her first class ticket, she went to check her luggage in before she got on the plane and left California for what could be for good.

-----

"Welcome to Hawaii," Vanessa heard the people say as she arrived in Hawaii. She smiled and sniffed the air, and enjoyed the bright sun. It was so heavenly to be back in Hawaii.

On which island of Hawaii you ask…well, you'll just have to wait until later in the story. Sorry.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I know it sucky! I should delete it right?! **_

_**Anyways, I'm SO happy that everyone has been adding this to their story alerts and that! It makes me so happy. I love you all, especially my twin on here! XOXO. Peace.**_

**Happiness. Hope. & Eternal Love.**

_**The greatest power of all is LOVE,**_

_**Jessica**_

_**Words and their meanings---**_

**Bata….sweetheart**

_**TRIVIA: WHO was the only HSM (main) cast member to have a solo on the HSM threequal? **_


	4. Eight Letters, Eight Broken Hearts

_**Chapter started: March 01, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: March 02, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, here's another chapter, enjoy! And thanks to all the readers and reviewers from the last chapter. Much love._

_**

* * *

**_

_**=Meant to Be=**_

_**-Chapter 2: Eight Letters, Eight Broken Hearts-**_

Two days later, Ashley, Lucas, Corbin, Zac, Monique, Gina, Greg, Starla Efron-Zac's mom, David Efron- Zac's dad, Dylan Efron- Zac's younger brother, and Stella all sat in the Hudgens' living room, each with a letter in their broken hearted hands, after they had searched everywhere and frantically for Vanessa.

"So who wants to go first?" Ashley asked through her tears as she stayed close to Lucas' side.

"I will since I'm holding the letter addressed to all of us," Greg said before he opened the envelope and began to read it out loud:

_**Dear gang--**_

_**As you probably know now is that I left, NOT for good, I promise. Well, I'm sorry to say I can't actually promise that because I really don't know as of now. So I decided to write this letter and then seven others, but this one is to explain why I left and the others…well, you'll find out. **_

_**You see, I had to leave and I'm sorry guys. I really truly am and I hope you believe that I really wish I didn't have to and I hope you believe that if I didn't then I wouldn't have because I love you guys SO much. **_

_**The reason I left is because….I'm not strong enough, for what you ask…well, I'm not strong enough for all of this stress that I'm getting and its not stress from you guys, THAT I promise. What was it from you may ask, well the stress was from Hollywood and being a failure. A failure at what you ask, at NOT being the perfect daughter, at NOT being the perfect friend, at NOT being the perfect role model, at NOT being the perfect star…but, most of all for NOT being the perfect girlfriend that Zac DESERVES. And I'm not that girl, Zac, you deserve better than me the failure. **_

_**And I couldn't just do that, I don't want to be a failure to you guys because you ALL are my family, always have been since I first met you all. I love you all each for very different reasons as you will learn from the letters I have left you. **_

_**I DON'T KNOW if I'll be coming back anytime soon or if ever and I'm truly sorry for not giving you guys an answer to that right now, right here in this letter. But if I don't I wan you all to know that I love you guys ALL SO much and it kills me to do this to you all. You all are my EVERYTHING and MORE. **_

_**I don't want you guys to see me weak when you guys already see me as a strong person when truthfully I'm NOT one. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys by this, I truly didn't mean it. I AM truly SORRY for leaving the way I did. I just couldn't see you guys and tell you because I knew you guys would have talked me into staying or at least having you guys go with and I knew I would eventually would have gave in, and I just can't do that. I NEED TO DO THIS ON MY OWN, I'M SORRY. **_

_**So the thing, is I don't want you guys to wait around for me or try to find me, so that is why I'm NOT telling you where I am. **_

_**Before I close this up, I want you guys to do me one last favor, I want you to promise that you will ALWAYS be there for each other no matter what, like I was for all of you.**_

_**And just remember that I AM ALWAYS in your heart and soul. If you want to talk to me, just talk to your heart and even though you won't hear my answer through voice, I WILL answer you in some other way or form. So that you know I AM ALWAYS here for you, if not in body, but in mind, soul, and heart.**_

_**I love you all, never forget that, and please don't forget me, but move one with your lives and JUST keep in your heart, DON'T look for me, having to uproot myself thanks to this is hard enough and I don't know if I'll be able to handle it so I don't want you to see me crash and burn. You guys are my family, always have and will be, I love you all so much, so please for me, move on with and enjoy your lives to the fullest because you never know when it can all come crashing down around you, like it did for me. **_

_**Keep living, because the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. So live. Be brace. For me.**_

_**My forever love to you WILDCATS,**_

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens xo**_

_**-In the worlds of Heath Ledger, change the stars. **_

And slowly one by one they read their letters out loud and cried harder each time afterwards.

* * *

_**Ashley, Ashley, Ashley, we've been through our ups and our downs together you and me haven't we? You know everything about me and I about you, your secrets are always safe with me Tizzy, as I hope that mine are with you. The two of us have probably put up with more crap and criticism from each other, in amongst the laughter and the tears, the make-ups and the break ups than any of the rest of the gang could ever imagine. You're my stage sister Tizzy, so when you are up on that stage, and when you get even more famous, every time you act or sing a song, think of me, and I'll be right there with you. I love you Ashley, just as long as you keep believing and living. I pray that you do. Keep up that drama queen talent of yours.**_

_**--Nesquick **_

_**xo

* * *

****Monique, I have learned so much from you that it's not even funny, you may not believe that, but you taught me how to bake (thanks for the cookies recipe, I never did tell you that I was the one who took it to photocopy) and you taught me so much more about who I am and who I can be, thank you so much for that Monique, I wouldn't be the person that I am today without you, so thanks and I love you bro. Keep cooking, baking, and being the 'mother' wildcat. I love you 'mom'. **_

_**Xo-- Van

* * *

****Lucas, where oh where to begin? Well, I guess I'll start by saying I love you and thank you. Why you ask, well because you always protected me when none of the others were around. So what I want to say to you Lucas, Luke, is please stay strong, I'll always be there for you and the others, just remember that old saying that we had to find out about last year Lucas, "there will always be a rainbow in every storm" and keep believing in that, you're one of my big brothers Luke, and I could have never come anywhere near as far as where I am now without you, so keep acting and keep shining, and dancing, if you can do that, I'll love you always Lucas, so thanks. Please take care of Ashley.**_

_**Xo-- Vannie

* * *

****Well Corbin, Corbs, I told you that I had a horrible feeling about this year big brother, and it sadly turns out that I was right. **_

_**You've always been there for me Corbin, ALWAYS. You have always protected me, without a single complaint. But the best thing that you have ever done for me Corbin is saved my life when I was all alone in Austin, Texas without no family and friends and especially no Zac on Valentine's Day, I'll never forget that because its close to my heart. **_

_**You also gave me a second family Corbin, made from you and the HSM cast, and most importantly you gave me an adoptive family that opened their hearts and arms to me, flaws and all. I love you too, my superstar big bro. What team? Wildcats! Getch'a head in the game. **_

_**P.S. WATCH ZAC FOR ME AND TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR ME. PROTECT MONIQUE. PLEASE. THANKS.**_

_**All my sisterly love, **_

_**Mrs. Efron aka Van Anne **_

_**Xoxo

* * *

****Stella--baby sis---**_

_**I want you to listen and you listen good, okay. I love you, so much! So I'm going to make this simple and sweet because those are the words that described our sisterly bound, sweet and simple, but also loving and fun.**_

_**Stella, you are my little sister, and I see so much of myself in you, it scares me to know end because I don't want you to grow up and end up like me, a washed out superstar who only got her big break because of a movie. Little sister, baby sis, Stella T. Hudgens, I want you to remember all the good times, forget the bad and remember that the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. I love you, forever and always.**_

_**Love always, **_

_**Sissy xoxo

* * *

****Dearest mommy & dearest loving daddy--**_

_**I'm sorry that I just up and left like I did, I truly am and someday I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all the pain and disappointment that I have put you through, for I have not been the perfect daughter. And for that I am sorry, truly sorry.**_

_**And I hope you understand that I had to do this, so I could become someone your ACTUALLY PROUD of. I love you so much, please never ever forget that.**_

_**Your forever daughter,**_

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens**_

_**Xoxo

* * *

****Dearest beloved, kind, loving, and free spirited Zachary David Alexander Efron--**_

_**First I want to start off and say that I have tried to write this letter a million and three times and I couldn't find the right words to explain my actions or to apoligze and truthfully I still can't, but what I do know is, is that I love you, so fucking much.**_

_**But words cannot describe the emotions I feel right now. I am SO far from the person I want to be right now that it makes me hate myself with a fiery passion.**_

_**I can only promise that I WILL get there and make you finally proud of me. If there is one thing in my life I hope to accomplish, this is it.**_

_**The heartache, sorrow, anger, sadness, and disgust that you feel right now is something that I wish and I pray that I could take away and feel for you, but sadly I can not. I know that's impossible, but maybe somehow, deep down inside of your beautiful soul that I can slowly east those feelings off of you and try to get the one thing back in my life that meant EVERYTHING AND MORE. That this is YOU. I have a long road ahead of me, and I want you in the passenger seat, but yet I know you can't because I need to do this alone and not bring you crashing down with me because you don't disserve that. **_

_**Zachary David Alexander Efron. You have had the biggest impact on my life out of anyone, including both of my parents. You helped me to find the real Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and find a way to express myself.**_

_**You taught me how to show my feelings, rather than keep them bottled up to the point of exploding. For all of that Zachary, I am eternally grateful to you, but there are far better reasons why I am even more grateful to have met you, you're a once in a lifetime Zac, once in a lifetime.**_

_**Zachary, I love you with all my heart, always have, always will, but please don't wait for me, find someone else to make you happy, to give your love too, but remember Zachary David Alexander Efron, that I love you, always and forever. Live. Be Free. Be Safe. For Me. **_

_**Yours forever and an eternity,**_

_**Vanessa Anne Hudgens-Nessa Anne-**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

_**

* * *

Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it. This was a hard chapter to write and I hope you all liked it. Please R&R while I practice dodging flying objects that I know will be flying. XOXO.**_

_**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love.**_

_**The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Live. Be Brave. For Me. --Buffy the Vampire Slayer**_


	5. Miss You

**Chapter started: March 15, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: March 15, 2009.**

**Author's Note: **Sorry, its taking SO long to update, but I've been celebrating late and early birthday parties of mine with friends and family seeing as my sweet sixteen was on the 12th of this month. So anyway anywho, here's a new chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**=Meant to Be=**

**-Chapter 3: Miss You-**

"Why are we watching E! News again?" Corbin whined.

"Because I want to see if there's anyone's spotted her yet," Zac answered simply and immediately everyone, the HSM group and parents (minus Vanessa) knew who he was talking about.

"Man, don't take this the wrong way, but…don't you think its time to give up and realize that Vanessa just wants to be left alone for a while?" Corbin asked him and everyone's eyes went wide knowing that he SHOULD NOT have said that.

"What do you mean GIVE UP?! How dare you say that?! I'll NEVER give up on her! And what right do you have to say her name?! You have NONE! And ALONE FOR AWHILE?! It's been fucking THREE MONTHS! So a little advice KEEP YOU MOUTH SHUT!" Zac said before he stormed out of Ashley's living room and into her kitchen to get something to drink as his mom and Gina went to help calm him down as Ashley, Monique, and Stella shot glares at Corbin.

Still shooting a death glare that would send Corbin six feet and more under, Ashley pushed in the numbers for E! News into the remote and listened as the big screen TV switched automatically.

Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing as they heard on the TV, "As you all know High School Musical's and Zac Efron's sweetheart, Vanessa Hudgens, disappeared three long months ago which caused rumors of her being kidnapped, dead, her quitting, or even more important to me seeing as I'm a BIG Zanessa fan, her and Zac breaking up. And as you know word soon spread out through the world of the POSSIBLE break up that NOBODY wanted to believe, well I guess it's a TRUE RUMOR and here to prove it is VANESSA HUDGENS' new single and video called _Miss You_."

"Look its Vanessa!" Ashley screamed and everyone immediately turned their heads to see the black screen open up to indeed reveal Ms. Vanessa Hudgens, Baby V, herself dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans, a black tank top, a jean jacket, black high heels, lightly and naturally done makeup, and her hair down in her natural waves as her jewelry of black pearls accented her outfit perfectly.

And immediately everyone smiled at just the sight of her as Zac went and sat directly in front of the TV as Vanessa said, "Dearest, sweet Zac. I have trouble accepting the fact that you're gone because I made it so. So I won't. It'll be like… we went awhile without seeing each other. But I truly hope you can understand why I did what I did. I love you….I miss you."

Everyone watched as the she soon went away and the music started to play on the black screen until it opened up to her sitting on a white lounge chair looking at the ocean dressed in an outfit that kind of surprised them. She was dressed in a pair of long VS PINK sweats that were the same color of Zac's eyes, no shoes of socks on showing off her perfectly pedicured toenails, but that wasn't what truly surprised them, what truly surprised them was that she was wearing a white push up bra with an open white VS PINK signature zip hoodie with the hood up over her natural waves that were cascading down her back and shoulders.

They watched as she kept her eyes on the ocean before she looked at the silver band that was on her right ring finger, the band that Zac got her when they were in Hawaii that matched his larger one, as she began to sing as if the camera wasn't there causing everyone to smile as they heard her soft angelic voice:

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**Hey…ey…ey…ey**_

_**N, n, n, n, no, no, no**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

_**Off to college **_

_**Yes you went away**_

_**Straight from high school**_

_**You up and left me**_

_**We were close friends, also lovers**_

_**Did everything for one another**_

_**Now you're gone**_

_**And I'm lost without you here now**_

_**But I gotta live and make it somehow**_

They all watched as the screen then did a flashback in grey and white to her and Zac singing _Everyday_ in HSM2 as they reached out for each other as she walked towards him, both smiling brightly and oh so in love:

_**Come back….to me (to me)**_

_**Can you….hear me (callin)**_

_**Hear me….callin' (for you)**_

_**For you…cuz it's**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

Finally it went back to the present where Vanessa was still doing what she did as she first began to sing:

_**Now I'm sittin here**_

The screen then flashed back to various videos and pictures of them as they heard her sing in the background:

_**Thinkin' bout you**_

_**And the days we used to share**_

The screen then flashed back to the present as Vanessa moved to bring her knees up and closer to her as she buried her head in her knees and arms with the hood still on her head as she sang some more:

_**It's drivin' me crazy**_

_**I don't know what to do**_

_**I'm just wonderin' if you still care**_

They then watched as she looked up with tears in her beautiful eyes as she looked at the screen with so much passion, sadness…and love as she continued to sing:

_**I don't wanna let you know, that it's killin' me**_

_**I know you got another life**_

_**You gotta concentrate baby**_

_**Come back to me (to me)**_

_**Can you hear me (callin')**_

_**Hear me callin (for you) for you**_

_**Cuz it's**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

They watched as she finally broke connection with the camera as she got up from the chair, whipped her tears away with a smile and then started to walk away as she finished up the song and the farther she got away the harder they longed and cried as the screen started to fade to black:

_**I miss you**_

_**I…can't breathe…no…more**_

_**Since you went away **_I

_**Don't really feel like talkin' **_

_**No one here to love me**_

_**Baby do you understand me**_

_**I can't do or be without you**_

_**It's been too long and I'm lost without you**_

_**What am I gonna do**_

_**Said I've been needin' you, wantin' you**_

_**Wonderin if you're the same and who's been with you**_

_**Is your heart still mine**_

_**I wanna cry sometimes**_

_**I miss you**_

They all continued to cry, both happily and sadly, as the E! News person came on and began to speak with a bright smile, "Now that's defiantly going to be a number one single! That again, was the beautiful Vanessa Hudgens with her NEW SINGLE AND VIDEO, Miss You. Well, its no wonder who its about! And remember TOMORROW, the new issue of Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition comes out and apparently MS. HUDGENS did a spread for them?! Until next time. Bye."

At the mention of the SI Swimsuit Edition and Vanessa doing a spread in it Zac and Greg exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

"No most importantly…" Monique said.

"Where is she?!" They all said together as Corbin disappeared with his cell phone in hand because someone was calling him.

**TBC….**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go. I hope you enjoyed it! Much love to Cloe my writing twin! I love you, Cloe! XOXO until next time.**_

**Happiness. Hope. && Eternal Love. **

**Song: Miss You by Aaliyah (R.I.P. Baby Girl)**

**P.S.**This video is kinda of based on the one for Aaliyah's (R.I.P. Baby Girl) video that her friends did for her. If you go on Youtube look up Miss You-Aaliyah and it'll be the first one that's labeled called Aaliyah "I Miss You" HD.


	6. Goodbye

**Chapter started: July 08, 2009.**

**Chapter finished: July 08, 2009.**

**Author's Note:** I know, I know! I haven't updated this story, but I just had a spark of genius to get me out of my writer's block so, I'm hoping you guys think it was a good spark of genius. But, anyways, here we go. Enjoy and toodles.

**

* * *

**

**=Meant to Be=**

**-Chapter 4: Goodbye-**

A couple of days after the release of Vanessa's new single and music video, it sky rocketed to the number on spot of Radio Disney & Vh1's Top Twenty Countdown, and it was played constantly on MTV Hitlist by music artists and fan hosts and it was played on the Disney Channel a lot; because everyone truly loved the song that was so heartfelt, loving, and truthful. But this song still left a lot of people, most importantly Zac and the HSM cast and family, wondering, where oh where could she be?

Little did they know as Ashley and Monique stole the remote from Lucas so they could watch their favorite talk show, the Tyra Banks (or Tyra) Show with it's host Tyra Banks, a world renowned super model, the question would be answered.

"We were getting ready to watch Scooby-Doo you know," Lucas told them from his spot on the floor with Zac, a big bowl of popcorn in between them.

"Shh! It's on! Yay Tyra!" Ashley and Monique said together as they faced Ashley's big screen T.V., the boys just decided to be wise and sit back to see what this show was all about.

"Oh! I forgot to ask, where's Corbin at Monique?" Ashley asked Monique as the show went on commercial.

"Out of town for something or other," Monique replied before they quieted down as the show came back on just as all of their families came in and sat down all around the living room, like they did everyday since they found the letters.

"Hey Zac-a-roo," Stella said as she sat down by Zac and cuddled up in his side.

"Hey Stella-roo," Zac greeted back to the girl he thought of as his little sister, his girlfriend's little sister, and even though Vanessa and him we're broke up he still called her his girlfriend because that's what she'd always be his girlfriend, the love of his life. He even drove Vanessa's Audi and Lexus instead of driving his Audi because her cars still smelled like her and had pictures of them on them on her visors.

Stella and Zac quieted down as did everyone else as the applause on T.V. stopped once Jessica Simpson left the show and as Tyra began to speak again.

"Today, I'm sitting back with the hottest stars we all know and love. And today, to make a reappearance on the show, is the girl we all know and love, High School Musical's sweetheart, Vanessa Anne Hudgens!" Tyra said excitingly as everyone cheered widely on screen.

**"What?!"** Everyone in Ashley's living room yelled.

"But unfortunately she couldn't be here in person so, she's here thanks to a live fee straight from Honolulu, Hawaii!" Tyra said as everyone cheered. Tyra then turned to the screen behind her and said as Vanessa popped up on screen with her hair down in her cascading waves, no make up on, hoop earrings, and a bikini top, "Hey girl! How's the weather?!"

"Hey Tyra! Hey everyone! The weather's amazing, wish you were here," Vanessa replied with a bright smile.

"I wish I was too," Tyra told her before getting down to business, "Now, Vanessa we all know that you disappeared for months on end and the question is why?"

"I'm glad I was prepared for that question," Vanessa told her with a slight giggle before replying, "Well, you see Tyra it was the stress of being an actress slash music artist who started out at such a young age. But that's not what really put the stress on, what really put the stress on was that everyone wanted me to be perfect, I had to be the perfect best friend, the perfect role model, the perfect big sister, the perfect actress, the perfect artist, the perfect All-American and the truth is I'm not, yes America I'm sorry to say I'm not. And I guess what really put me under pressure and under stress was the paps and way that ever since the photo scandal everyone was like 'oh she's a slut' 'oh all the rumors of her cheating and sleeping around are most likely true' 'oh she defiantly is no Disney star' 'oh she defiantly isn't squeak clean' and not the mention I was and am a failure."

"A failure, how so? Because girl look at it you have the most amazing single and music video release it's been number one on the countdowns for Radio Disney and VH1, it's on my playlist, it's requested all the time, and girl you're pictures for Victoria's Secret and Sports Illustrated and Maxim have sky rocketed you past a failure," Tyra told her.

"I'm happy that my song is doing good, but you see that's not what mattered most. What mattered most is that I was a failure at a best friend, a sister, a role model, a daughter, a music artist, an actress, and most importantly a girlfriend so, I just instead of disappointing everyone even more, I just packed and left," Vanessa replied.

"So you left with no goodbyes or anything?"

"No, I left letters for the gang and my parents, but besides that yes I did. I needed…need time to find myself, the real me, and as much as I wanted them all to help me, I knew that they had they're own lives to worry about instead of worrying about me. I just had…no, I needed to go my own way," Vanessa replied.

"So, the song Gotta Go My Own Way from HSM2 kinda tells about that for you?"

"Yeah, it does except…" Vanessa trailed off.

"Except…no Mr. Efron?" Tyra said, taking a wild guess.

"Or anyone else," Vanessa replied.

"Well, speaking of Mr. Zac Efron, there's been rumor after rumors about you two breaking up and what not, is it true?" Tyra asked as everyone on the show clapped and sat on the edge of their chairs wanting and waiting for the answer as the HSM cast eyed Zac who looked down at his hands.

"Yeah, I've heard that rumor and the ones about me being kidnapped, quitting, and whatever else, and the truth about Zac and I, the infamous Zanessa, is _unfortunately_ yes," Vanessa replied sadly as she hanged her head.

"So when you say unfortunately, you mean _you didn't want to_ break up with him?"

"Exactly," Vanessa replied and the HSM group watched as Zac's head shot up and looked at the screen, now if he wasn't before, listening intently.

"So, then why did you? Why not talk to him because he seems like he's the kind of person to listen to you and respect your decisions," Tyra replied.

"Oh he is! Don't get the wrong impression of him! Because he is that kind of person!" Vanessa said automatically defending Zac before she answered fully, "You see Tyra he is that kinda person, but the thing is no matter how much I didn't want to break up with him I needed to so I didn't hold him back or bring him crashing down with me."

"What do you mean crashing down with you and holding him back?" Tyra asked what Zac was wondering himself.

"Tyra, he has so, so much potiential to do wonders with his life and in the business, I didn't want to hold him back with my failure and I didn't want him to pass up the opportunity that could cost him his job that's his life," Vanessa replied.

"But Vanessa! You are my life!" Zac yelled at the T.V. startling everyone in the room.

"I just felt like I was holding him back from being the best actor and he needed someone that can treat him…treat him like….like the most amazing, dedicated, loving, and down to Earth person he is. And even though he was…_is my world_, I needed to let him go, as much as _I didn't want to_, and let him succeed in greatness that I know he'll achieve," Vanessa finished her reply with tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"You must have really loved him?" Tyra asked and stated.

"The truth is Tyra _I still do love him_, but…" Vanessa trailed off.

"But what?" Tyra asked her as Zac asked the T.V.

"He needs somebody better for him than me and if could talk to him now I would say…" Vanessa trailed off.

"You'd say what?" Tyra asked her as did Zac.

"I would say, 'Zachary, I still love you _so_ much and I'm sorry for everything I put you through. I hope your doing wonders with your life and just remember that I will _always_ love you. You have my heart, Zaccy. I love you _so, so_ much and I miss you _so, so_ much,'" Vanessa replied with tears in her eyes.

"Well, Zac if your listening she said it herself, she loves you," Tyra told her before saying, "And when we come back Ms. Hudgens will be performing another new song for us from her home after she takes us on a tour of her new home."

"Zac, you okay?" Ashley asked Zac seeing Zac staring at the T.V. with a smile the resembled the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Yeah," Zac mumbled before he turned to Ashley and said excitingly, "She still_ loves_ me! And now I know _where_ she's at!"

And before anyone could reply they heard cheering on the T.V. and they turned towards the T.V. and watched as camera on the Tyra Show zoomed in on the screen to show Vanessa standing inside an amazingly outstandingly beautiful house.

"Well, as Tyra said I'm going to take you guys on a tour of my house. So, I guess we'll start here outside and then work our way inside. So here we go," Vanessa told them before she turned around and started walking away and everyone could finally take in her full outfit and beauty, she was in her black string bikini top still, a pair of Daisy Duke short shorts, a pair of gold high heels, her hair down in her cascading waves that seemed to have grown longer, no make up on, and hoop jewelry on. She then turned around and showed and talked about where they were at, "As you can see this is the pool, spa, and patio area where I like to come and write music while I'm relaxing before I take a relaxing swim and on the other side if you didn't see was a three-car garage which we'll go in now, so come on.

This is the garage and as you can see I have it already filled with three cars. This on right here," Vanessa said as she ran her hand up the hood of a heaven blue metallic convertible, "Is my new New Beetle Convertible from Volkswagen. And this lovely beauty is my cherry red 2010 Ford Fusion Hybrid.

And this baby is unfortunately not mine, it's Corbin's, yes Corbin Bleu's black 2009 Ford Escape Hybrid."

**"WHAT?! CORBIN?!"** They all yelled in shock, especially Zac and Monique.

"Say my name, say my name," They heard Corbin say as he walked into the garage and over to Vanessa and put his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Hey, whatch'a doing?"

"Taking Tyra and her viewers on a tour of my place and then getting ready to sing my new song," Vanessa replied as they walked out of the garage.

"First you mean _our place _and second oh well I'm joining you no ifs ands or buts because then me and you are hitting some waves," Corbin replied as he kept his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright then let's go! Because I want to catch some waves," Vanessa replied before she lead them around outside before taking them back inside with Corbin's arm still around her shoulder.

She then led them up the patio and into a set of the doors that were in the kitchen. The kitchen was a beautiful one with SubZero refrigerator, Wolf gas range and oven, convection oven and built-in microwave, a wine refrigerator, walk-in pantry and granite countertops, and the ceiling had a beautiful Swarovski crystal chandelier.

The next room Vanessa and Corbin showed them was the living room that had the 18-20 feet high ceilings, another Swarovski crystal chandelier, had a 102 inch TV on the wall and it had a chocolate brown and creamed colored theme going for it. The next room they saw was the movie theatre that was designed with "QuietRock" soundproofing system, a 110" movie screen, and seven-channel surround sound.

They then led them through the rest of the house before Vanessa returned to the recording studio with Corbin where surprisingly her manager and his manager were talking.

"Well, now I guess it's time to say goodbye and before I say goodbye I get to sing a song I wrote called _Goodbye_…and Zac if you're listening, I wrote this song for you and I hope you like it and it's the honest to god truth._ Please_ believe me. I love you. I miss you," Vanessa told them before she sat down with Corbin and waited as the music filled the room.

And as the music filled the room Vanessa and Corbin smiled at each other before she closed her eyes and began to sing to Tyra, everyone on the show, and everyone watching the show:

_**I can honestly say you've been on my mind**_

_**Since I woke up today, up today**_

_**I look at your photograph all the time**_

_**These memories come back to life**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

_**But I remember those simple things**_

_**I remember 'til I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Is goodbye**_

_**I woke up this morning and played our song**_

_**And throwing my tears, I sang along**_

_**I picked up the phone and then put it down**_

_**'Cause I know I'm wasting my time**_

_**And I don't mind**_

_**I remember when we kissed**_

_**I still feel it on my lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

_**But I remember the simple things**_

_**I remember 'til I cry**_

_**But the one thing I wish I'd forget**_

_**The memory I wanna forget**_

_**Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up**_

_**With your ringtone**_

_**I hesitate but answer it anyway**_

_**You sound so alone**_

_**And I'm surprised to hear you say**_

_**You remember when we kissed**_

_**You still feel it on your lips**_

_**The time that you danced with me**_

_**With no music playing**_

_**You remember the simple things**_

_**We talked 'til we cried**_

_**You said that your biggest regret**_

_**The one thing you wish I'd forget**_

_**Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye**_

_**Ooh, goodbye**_

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed it! Towards the end didn't really fit, but anyways anywho it still fit it's purpose. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'll try to update sooner next time. Promise, that I might not fulfill because it's a big word.**_

_**Toodles.**_

**Song-**_** Goodbye **_**by Miley Cyrus**_**  
**_

"**Oftentimes we say goodbye to the person we love without wanting to. Though that doesn't mean that we've stopped loving them or we've stopped caring. Sometimes goodbye is a painful way to say I love you."**


	7. Knock

_**Chapter started: September 23, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: September 24, 2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, here's a new chapter. Enjoy! XOXO

_**WARNING: **_This gets a tid-bit dramatic.

Toodles.

* * *

**=Meant to Be=**

**-Chapter 4: Knock-**

"Do you wanna knock or should I?" Dylan asked his older brother as they stood in front of Vanessa's and maybe…Corbin's house too in Honolulu, Hawaii which was, of course, after they…well, Greg and Zac threatened to kill Vanessa's manager, Matthew "Matt" Joshua Johnson….

**(Flashback)**

"_**Suzy, is Matt in his office." Greg more like demanded then asked Matt's sectary, Susanne "Suzy" Marianne Robinson.**_

"_**Yes, he is Mr. Efron, but I'm afraid he's in the middle of a very important phone call with….um, with…" Suzy started to say and before she could say anything else, they heard Matt's voice come through the intercom phone and say to her:**_

**Suzy, I need Vanessa's photos from her Victoria's Secret photo shoot and the DVD that shot Vanessa and Corbin's new music video, sent over and I need it pronto as in right now because she's on the phone and needs them pronto.**

"_**Having an important phone call my ass," Lucas said as they walked past Suzy with Greg and Zac being the first two to storm into Matt's office.**_

"_**With, oh yeah, **_**Vanessa**, _**maybe?" Ashley said sarcastically as she passed her.**_

---

"_**Alright, Johnson, let me talk to her and I mean, **_**now**_**," Zac demanded than asked and then growled at the words that came out of Matt's mouth.**_

"_**Mmhm, got it…no problem…bye!" Matt told the person on the other end that they all knew was Vanessa.**_

"_**Matt," Zac and Greg growled as they both hoisted him up and slammed him against the wall behind Matt's chair; fire in their eyes and looks that would send him six feet and more under.**_

"_**Um, yes?" Matt asked, trying to act innocent.**_

"_**Don't play that act with me Johnson, when it comes to my daughter," Greg hissed at him.**_

"_**Where. Is. She." Zac and Greg demanded together as the others just stood behind them**_ _**in an intimidating silence as the two men worked to get Vanessa's address out of her "use-to-be" manager.**_

"_**Matt. Where. The. Fuck. Is. She." Zac demanded, his bright electric blue eyes, now a gray and just by that eye color you could tell he was beyond pissed, that he must as well be the Greek God of War, Aries, himself.**_

"_**Zac, honey, maybe you should calm down," Starla gently suggested to her oldest son.**_

"_**Greg, honey, maybe you should too," Gina suggested to her husband.**_

"_**Not. Until. He. Tells. Us. Where. Vanessa. Is." They said and by the way they said it, they knew to back off and warned Matt with their eyes to give the two men and them what they came here for.**_

"_**Alright, alright, I'll do even better, I'll give you her address and even book you guys a private jet, all paid for by me, but only if you don't kill me and warn me when Vanessa's going to come at me to kill me," Matt told them, seriously.**_

"_**Deal," Greg and Zac immediately said together as they released him and watched him closely, leaning over his shoulder close, as he wrote the address down and then booked the private jet that would take them all on a nonstop flight to Honolulu, Hawaii.**_

**(End of Flashback)**

"No, you do it," Zac told his brother before adding, "Or someone else do it."

"Dude, you're her boyfriend," Dylan told his brother.

"Dude, she's my," Zac started and then swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and pushed the tears back that were trying to form in his eyes and fall from them before he finished what he was saying, "ex-girlfriend."

"No, she's the love of your life," Dylan corrected his older brother.

"Yeah, the love of my life that broke up with me because of stupid stress, fuck I hate that word," Zac said before muttering the last part to himself.

"Oh for the love of God, I'll do it," Ashley told them as she pushed between the two Efron brothers and raised her fist to knock on the door.

But, before she knocked on the door, they were all surprised as it opened and the Filipina or as Zac would classify her as, Goddess, appeared, but with her back towards them as they heard her say to someone, "Corbs, no! I…just tell them that I'm not here, that I skedaddled before they got here and I'll call you when I arrive at my next locat--"

"What? What is it, Van Ann--," Corbin started to say, but then froze as he saw what Vanessa saw as she turned herself around as if to walk out of the door, only to find her family, Zac's family, Zac, Ashley, Monique, and Lucas.

"Hiya, Nesquick!" Ashley greeted, but then screamed in shock as the others let out other noises of shock as Vanessa fell backwards do to fainting caused by shock.

"Vanessa!" Corbin, Zac, and Greg all said together and before Zac could catch her Corbin did and then turned around and went to move into the living room to lay her down with the others behind her, closing the door after they were all in and taking a few quick seconds to admire the inside, they all turned to Corbin and Vanessa.

"Can someone get me a cold washcloth?" Corbin asked them.

"Um, we don't know where anything is," Lucas told him.

Corbin sighed and told them to watch her before he ran off to locate a washcloth and wet it with cold water before he returned to find Zac kneeling next to her and removing her cascading curls from her face. "Here dude, put this on her forehead."

"No, you do it. I don't think she would appreciate me doing it," Zac told him.

"Nah, man you do it. She's your girl," Corbin told him.

"No, she's your girl," Zac hissed at Corbin and then looked at him confused when Corbin pointed to himself than Vanessa and then back before bursting out into laughter causing him to say, "Dude, what's so funny?"

"You…think…Van Anne…and…I…are…together! Dude…that's hilarious…," Corbin told him in between his deep chuckles.

"Aren't you?" Everyone (minus the passed out Filipina) asked him.

"No…ew, she's like my sister," Corbin told them with a grossed out face.

"Mm…Zac?" Vanessa asked as she started to wake up.

"Yeah, baby I'm here," Zac told her as he pushed some more curls off of her forehead before placing a soft gentle kiss on it. Her skins still as soft as silk, he thought with a smile.

Vanessa hearing his voice and seeing him immediately opened her eyes and jumped off the couch and away from everyone and asked, "What are you all doing here?!"

"Um, isn't it obvious, Van Anne, they came for you," Corbin told his "little sister".

"Not helping," Vanessa hissed at him before she turned back to them and said, "Answer me and answer me now. What are you all doing here, in my home, in Honolulu, Hawaii?!"

"Matt…" Stella started to tell her sister.

"Matt…" Vanessa hissed his name like venom before adding, "I'm gonna kill him."

Corbin just chuckled and walked over to his "little sister" and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple in a brotherly kiss before pulling her into his arms and calmly telling her while keeping a sharp eye on Zac who looked like he was about ready to pounce on him and kill him, "Now, call down you. And let's sit with them, offer then snacks and drinks, get them settled in, show them around, and then calmly talk about this situation okay?"

Vanessa looked at him and then to the group before back to him and with a defeated sigh she said, "Fine."

* * *

Everyone had listened intently as Vanessa explained everything that went through her head before and after she left Los Angeles, but nobody listened intently as Zac did with his undivided detention on nothing but…her as he admired her.

She was dressed in a pair of white denim skinny jeans, a black bare shoulders chain strap floral print top, black high heels, her hair down in her beautiful cascading waves, smokey eyeshadow and bright red lipstick, along with sterling silver single diamond jewelry set from Tiffany & Co..

But he was soon pulled out of his admiring as he heard Vanessa say, "So, now you all know why. So, questions?"

And just like that everyone asked questions all around causing Corbin to chuckle and tell them, "Alright, guys she and we, if she wants me to help, will go right down the line you guys are sitting in and please try to keep it down, Van Anne's still got her headache."

"Mmhm," Vanessa agreed with Corbin, confirming what he said as she toed off her high heels before moving her legs to stretch across Corbin's lap as she leaned against the arm rest of the couch they were on.

After Monique, Ashley, Stella, Dylan, Starla, and David asked their questions, it was Gina's turn and all she really wanted to know was, "How have you been and tell me the truth."

"I've been…I've been having my on and off days. I mean there are days when I feel like I can fly and then on single thing said about me, even if it's not said to my face, just tears it all down and then I have to work harder to build myself back up again, but Corbin's a big help. He's got me through everything so far, I'm grateful for him," Vanessa replied, truthfully and then flashed a smile at her mom before she leaned over and gave Corbin a loving sisterly kiss before she said, "Okay, daddy, your turn."

"All, I want to know is if I can get a hug from my first baby girl?" Greg asked with a soft smile.

Vanessa smiled and with tears in her eyes she nodded her head vigorously before she hopped off the couch and into her loving father's arms as they squeezed the life out of each other with happy tears running down their cheeks and soft kisses to those cheeks. After what seemed like hours, they let go of each other and took their previous spots and with a scared smile, Vanessa turned to who would always be the love of her life, and said, "Zac, it's, um, your turn to ask questions and I said questions because well, I think we all know why."

Zac just stared at her before he got up and walked out to where the deck was which Vanessa and Corbin had showed them all as they all got a quick tour of the house.

"Zac," Starla said as she moved to comfort her oldest son.

"No, Starla, I've got this," Vanessa softly told the woman she would always think of as her mother-in-law.

"Are you sure, sweetie?" Starla softly asked her.

"Yeah, I'm sure, it's between us two anyways and why don't while I'm talking to him Corbin can show you all where you can stay," Vanessa said and then turned to Corbin with a knowing look.

"Alright, then everyone, you heard the bombshell, let's go get'cha guys your room," Corbin smiled and then inwardly smiled as Get'cha Head in the Game started to play in his head.

**TBC…**

* * *

_**Well, there you all go! And next chapter will be a very dramatic one because it's Zac and Vanessa's "conversation"….Hm, I wonder what I mean by conversation? Just gonna have to wait and see. All my love, always, XOXO. **_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

** I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,  
I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**** I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All.  
But... I guess I will have to wait...  
~Z&V~**


End file.
